chzomythosfandomcom-20200215-history
John DeFoe
John DeFoe is a recurring character from the Chzo Mythos series. He is the main antagonist of 5 Days a Stranger and 7 Days a Skeptic. Appearances 5 Days a Stranger The most recent heir of DeFoe Manor, Clarence DeFoe, along with his wife Julia, are both found dead. While the police claim it was a murder-suicide, it is strongly implied that it was John DeFoe's doing. When AJ is found dead, Trilby is the first to suspect supernatural activity. (In the commentary, it is revealed Philip was possessed by DeFoe and murdered AJ) John DeFoe's grotto is discovered when Trilby busts a hole in the wall with a pickaxe. Disgusted, Trilby wonders what the room was used for when he sees manacles. After finding the corpses of Matthew and Roderick, the bell jar smashes and Trilby touches the idol. Afterwards, Trilby wakes up to see a dead Philip, along with him dressed like John DeFoe. Later on, Jim finds the idol and tries to clean up the glass and put the idol back in the jar, resulting in his possession and John attempting to murder Trilby and Simone through Jim. After this, the backstory of John DeFoe is revealed; Sir Roderick's second son who indirectly caused the death of his wife, causing him to neglect the child and give no attention, resulting in mental retardation and insanity. It is then found out that DeFoe was the one behind the murder of Matthew and Roderick after Roderick tried to beat him to death with the idol. Trilby finds the body in the bathroom underneath some tiles, dresses him in his murder gear, rounds up Jim and Simone, then performs a ritual forcing DeFoe back into his body. However, this causes Roderick to possess Simone and Matthew to possess Jim, both talking to John, and finally destroying his body with a shotgun blast and in flames. While Trilby originally believes that the idol and DeFoe's mind were also destroyed, it is later revealed neither were. 7 Days a Skeptic The Mephistopheles brings aboard a metal locker, and while about to open it, a plaque on the side reveals it to be the remains of John DeFoe. The crew sees it as human remains and dismisses it, planning to shoot it back out into space the next day. Sometime later, Adam has a nightmare, and opens the locker. Upon seeing nothing but a machete, apron, mask, and idol, he is confused, but reassured and closes the locker. However, the next day, the ship begins to suffer from unusual difficulties; a machete in the elevator shaft, engines offline, disappearance of the captain, and the ship's physician (William) acting very strange. Later, after the deaths of Barry and Serena, Angela is murdered by the walking corpse of the captain while having Malcolm locked up. (Heavily implied to be DeFoe possessing the corpse) Adam reveals it was him who opened the locker and shows Malcolm the letter Trilby wrote discussing John DeFoe and what must be done. Later, William reveals he's been working for John DeFoe, and building a monstrous body for him, only needing eyes, which he intends to take from Malcolm. When the plan goes awry for William, John DeFoe is angered, and cuts out William's eyes and runs him through with his machete. With Malcolm the only one left, DeFoe begins hunting him throughout the ship, and Malcolm eventually manages to impale him using the radio masts. Malcolm grabs the idol, and throws it into the exhaust of the ship, destroying John DeFoe forever. Trilby's Notes It is clear that in this game, John DeFoe's role is much lesser than of the other two games. Early before the events of Clanbronwyn Hotel, Trilby begins to worry that DeFoe is not at rest and one day he will return for him, resulting in his apprehension and employment for the government. When Trilby goes to visit Simone Taylor, he finds her dead with a large wound in her torso, also heavily implying and Trilby assuming it was DeFoe's doing. Trilby proceeds to Clanbronwyn Island to find the idol, supposedly in the hotel safe according to Professor Chahal, but Trilby finds the safe empty. When seeing DeFoe murdered by Sir Roderick through Matthew's eyes, Trilby begins to realize there was something wrong with the idol before it housed DeFoe's soul. The origin of the idol is revealed, first Cabadath's house was destroyed and replaced with a tree to grant him immortality, the tree is cut down and used to built an inn, the inn is used to make a harpsichord, the harpsichord is smashed to make a shipping crate with a slave named Mbouta carving an idol onto the crate, and then Sir Roderick finding the idol and beating John DeFoe to death with it. At the end, Trilby finally retreives the idol and learns of the bridge creation if all aspects of DeFoe are destroyed. Knowing he cannot destroy or keep it, Trilby questions where can he hide the idol to ensure it is never found again by human hands. 6 Days a Sacrifice DeFoe is first introduced to Theodore DaCabe when he has a dream about a child with a welding mask for a face. Later, when traversing into the Hub, a building in the Optimology complex, Samantha Harty walks out with her throat slit, murdered by an off-screen assailant. Theo talks to a Trilby clone who mentions John DeFoe, prompting Theo to talk to Canning about John DeFoe, giving vague hints of DeFoe in the building. When Theo enters the Hub, the Trilby clone tells him that it is DeFoe Manor, moments before being killed. DeFoe then makes his grand entrance, trying to kill Theo and Janine until Janine runs out and Theo is teleported. The Caretaker appears and tells about John DeFoe's mind surviving the fire and being THE Hub, with Trilby clones to keep DeFoe from bleeding out into the complex. The next day, DeFoe possesses Janine with her defenses crushed and many clones of Trilby dead. He then begins chasing Theo, prompting Janine's execution by Cabadath. Meanwhile, Malcolm Somerset begins seeing visions of himself killing the crew members who are represented by welders. (DeFoe) The Caretaker talks to Theo about his future and how he must defeat DeFoe, also revealing how DeFoe destroyed all he had as well. Theo travels back to the Hub with Trilby clones, finding all of John DeFoe's gear, and donning it when going through the hole in DeFoe Manor. When Theo disperses the hallucination of the locker from 7 Days A Skeptic, he sees a bomb has been planted in the DeFoe Manor basement. However, Cabadath disarmed the bomb. Before Theo can escape, the last remaining Trilby clone sets fire to DeFoe's mind, burning down DeFoe Manor once again and triggering the bomb to go off, destroying John DeFoe's mind and creating the bridge. Category:5 Days a Stranger characters Category:7 Days a Skeptic characters Category:Trilby's Notes characters Category:6 Days a Sacrifice characters Category:Characters